blackpinkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PLAYING WITH FIRE
PLAYING WITH FIRE - piosenka BlackPink wydana 31 października 2016. Teledysk do „Playing with Fire” został wyreżyserowany przez Seo Hyun-seunga który wcześniej pracował z grupą i wyreżyserował teledysk do „ Boombayah ”, a został wydany na oficjalnym kanale YouTube Blackpink o północy 31 paździenika, 2016 KST . 4 listopada 2016 r. opublikowano również wideo z treningu choreografii do „Playing With Fire” na oficjalnym kanale YouTube. Choreografię przygotował Kyle Hanagami, który pracował z nimi przy Boombayah z poprzedniego singla Square One. Tekst Jennie Uri eomman maeil naege malhaesseo Eonjena namja josimharago Sarangeun machi buljangnan gataseo Dachinikka Eh Jisoo Eomma mari kkok majeuljido molla Neol bomyeon nae mami tteugeopge daraolla Duryeoumbodan neol hyanghan Kkeullimi deo keunikka Eh Rose Meomchul su eopsneun i tteollimeun On and on and on Nae jeonbureul neoran sesange Da deonjigo sipeo Lisa Look at me look at me now Ireohge neon nal aetaeugo ijanha Kkeul su eopseo Rose Uri sarangeun buljangnan Jennie My love is on fire Lisa Now burn baby burn Jisoo Buljangnan Jennie My love is on fire Lisa So don’t play with me boy Jisoo Buljangnan Lisa Oh no nan imi meolli wabeoryeoneungeol Eoneusae i modeun ge jangnani anin geol Sarangiran ppalgan bulssi Bureora baram deo keojyeoganeun nebuki irige jagiji dogiji urio mado mola nema dodu ginde we (gyon-chado mola) Lisa bubutsu ne shin-jage do buora nora giron Kiss him will I diss him I don’t know, but I miss him jun dogu lo moso ni sarane crack ne shin jage sekare black Jennie Meomchul su eopsneun i tteollimeun On and on and on Nae jeonbureul neoran bulgil sogeuro Deonjigo sipeo Jisoo Look at me look at me now Ireohge neon nal aetaeugo ijanha Kkeul su eopseo Rose Uri sarangeun buljangnan Rose My love is on fire Lisa Now burn baby burn Jisoo Buljangnan Rose My love is on fire Lisa So don’t play with me boy Jisoo Buljangnan Jennie Geotjabeul suga eopneun geol Neomuna ppalli peojyeo ganeun i bulgil Rose Ireon nal meomchuji ma I sarangi oneul bameul taewobeorige whooo. Polskie tłumaczenie JENNIE Mama każdego dnia przestrzegała mnie Żebym uważała na chłopców Ponieważ miłość jest niczym igraszki z ogniem I łatwo można się sparzyć JISOO Teraz przyznaję, że mogła mieć rację Ponieważ kiedy Cię widzę, w moim serce wybucha pożar A ja, zamiast być przerażona Darzę cię coraz większym uczuciem ROSE Nie mogę opanować dreszczy Które ciągle na nowo wstrząsają moim ciałem Tak bardzo pragnę oddać Ci się cała I móc wkroczyć do twojego świata LISA Spójrz na mnie, teraz, popatrz Z łatwością rozpalasz we mnie ogień A ja nie potrafię go ugasić ROSE To zupełnie jak przy igraszkach z ogniem JENNIE Moja miłość płonie LISA Teraz płoń, skarbie, płoń JISOO Pogrywam z ogniem JENNIE A moja miłość płonie LISA Więc nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną, chłopcze JISOO Ponieważ pogrywasz z ogniem LISA Och nie, widocznie posunęłam się za daleko Nagle to przestały być tylko niewinne gierki Nasza miłość jest teraz niczym płonący czerwienią ogień Wzniecany przez bezustanne podmuchy wiatru To lekarstwo czy jednak trucizna? Nawet moja mama nie jest w stanie tego stwierdzić W moim sercu grasuje złodziej, czemu nikt nie wezwał policji? Czekam, aż przelejesz olej do mojego płonącego serca Czy tlący się w nas żar potraktuje nasz pocałunek jak zniewagę? Nie jestem jeszcze pewna, ale tęsknię za nim To stary nawyk, po którym miłość to jedynie stara skorupa, a moje serce przybrało kolor czerni JENNIE Nie mogę opanować dreszczy Które ciągle na nowo wstrząsają moim ciałem Tak bardzo pragnę oddać Ci się cała I móc wkroczyć do twojego świata JISOO Spójrz na mnie, teraz, popatrz Z łatwością rozpalasz we mnie ogień A ja nie potrafię go ugasić ROSE To zupełnie jak przy igraszkach z ogniem ROSE Moja miłość płonie LISA Teraz płoń, skarbie, płoń JISOO Pogrywam z ogniem ROSE A moja miłość płonie LISA Więc nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną, chłopcze JISOO Ponieważ pogrywasz z ogniem JENNIE Nie potrafię tego opanować Fala ognia rozprzestrzenia się zbyt szybko ROSE Nie powstrzymuj mnie Pozwólmy, by ta miłość spłonęła tej nocy ~whoo (źródło) Kategoria:BLACKPINK Kategoria:Piosenki